This is not the end
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Le combat d'Albafica et Minos s'est terminé à Rodorio… Nous le savons tous. Cependant, celui-ci n'était peut-être pas l'ultime étape de leur histoire. Qu'en dites-vous ? Si une autre fin était possible? Minos, façon Roméo. Vous voilà prévenus! Bandes-son: Evanescence - Bring me to life et Within temptation - See who I am


Dans ce quartier de Rodorio totalement dévasté par les combats, une vie se remit à battre. Une main gantée de noir se crispa sur la poussière. Une poitrine percée d'une rose écarlate se souleva. Un râle plutôt qu'un grognement remit des sens en éveil.

Au milieu des décombres et des pétales de roses, Minos revenait lentement à la vie, ressentant dans son corps tremblant les dernières traces du poison . Il roula péniblement sur le dos, regarda le soleil, essayant de deviner le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis (c'était si étrange de dire cela) leur mort officielle. Une heure ? Deux ? Peu importait de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il devait le retrouver.

« Albafica ».

Il commença à enlever lentement la rose sanglante de son carcan de chair. Doucement, Minos. Ne pas l'abîmer. Il en aurait tant besoin. Pour lui. Il retint un cri de douleur lorsque la tige libéra son cœur, que les épines firent le chemin inverse dans sa peau. Haletant, il regarda la fleur aux reflets carmin dans le soleil, passa les doigts sur ses pétales. La clef de sa vie. A lui. Mais elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il restait là à attendre que son corps récupère. Il ne devait pas traîner.

Son genou, ses mains s'appuyèrent sur le sol. Les restes du poison s'agitèrent à nouveau dans son corps. Albafica n'avait pas retenu ses attaques. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Cela faisait partie du plan, mais quand même. Il avait plus souffert à chaque craquement d'os de son aimé qu'à ses propres blessures. Et ces mots. Ces mots lancés entre eux, qui devaient blesser autant que les coups. Il l'avait traité de marionnette comme un jouet, un simple pantin… Tout cela pour donner le change, que cela soit convaincant. Pour être libres. Tous les 2.

Ses lèvres ensanglantées murmurèrent encore « Albafica ». Prononcer son nom, imaginer son visage, sa peau sous ses doigts, tout cela fit qu'il se releva. Lentement, mais il se releva. La Terre et le Ciel se mélangeaient devant ses yeux, sous ses pieds.

Il ôta péniblement le surplis. Cette sensation était étrange. Il avait l'impression de quitter un vieil ami. Ils avaient partagé tant de sang, de victoires, de combats. Jusqu'à celui-ci. Il l'avait bien servi, mais là où il allait, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il passa la main sur une aile, flatta son encolure en signe d'adieu. Le surplis vibra un instant. Comprenait-il ? Acceptait-il cette décision, cette folie qui était devenue la sienne depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Chevalier des Poissons ?

Il se retourna, leva le visage vers le Sanctuaire. Là-bas. Ce Bélier de malheur avait dû l'emmener là-bas. La douleur orna son visage d'un rictus quand il commença à marcher. Avancer. Je dois le retrouver. Un pas, puis l'autre. Ne pas arrêter. Il s'éloigna de ce lieu où les morts n'attendaient plus désormais, laissant seul le surplis du Griffon, sans un regard sur lui. Sans un regard sur son passé. « Albafica, j'arrive » Il serra un peu plus la Bloody Rose dans sa main.

* * *

Les marches du Sanctuaire s'enchainaient et semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. L'effet du poison avait enfin disparu, laissant son corps retrouver sa mobilité. Il devait bien se l'avouer, la traversée du village avait été assez pénible. Se déplacer dans les décombres, stopper cette hémorragie et continuer à avancer. Chaque pas lui avait lacéré la chair. Chaque regard vers son but si lointain lui avait éventré l'âme. Cette souffrance, il l'avait bien méritée. C'était sa punition pour avoir osé le blesser, lui, son aimé.

Fort heureusement, les Maisons étaient actuellement vides de leurs occupants. Hormis un garde ou l'autre qu'il avait soigneusement évité en se cachant dans les ténèbres, il n'avait rencontré personne. Si une divinité les protégeait encore, elle avait décidé de lui faciliter la tâche.

Lorsqu'il regardait vers le ciel, le vide emplissait ce qui devait être le haut du Sanctuaire. Il lui avait semblé avoir ressenti le Cosmos d'Hadès, puis la puissance d'Athéna s'était déchaînée. C'est sans doute à cet instant que l'Autel avait disparu. Ils avaient peut-être tous été emportés. La Guerre avait-elle donc fini ainsi ? Il avait craint un instant que la XIIème Maison n'ait suivi le même chemin, mais elle était bien là, dressant ses colonnes vers l'obscurité du ciel. Pourvu qu'il y soit, qu'il ne se soit pas trompé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la Maison des Poissons, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il regardait les roses sur les colonnes, s'enivrait de leur parfum. La lumière lunaire jouait sur les pétales, le vent les faisait vibrer. Ainsi, c'était ces couloirs qu'il traversait, sur cette chaise qu'il s'asseyait… Minos secoua la tête. Reprends-toi, bon sang. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Il voulait tant y croire. Croire qu'il n'avait pas trop tardé, espérer … Il baissa les yeux sur la rose entre ses doigts. Elle était réelle. Tout comme ses blessures. Il allait y arriver.

La main sur le bois de la porte de la chambre, il hésita un instant. Le doute rongeait son esprit, s'insinuait dans sa pensée : et si tu t'étais trompé ? Et si tu étais seul maintenant ? Si ces jours passés à s'entraîner à éliminer son poison n'avaient finalement servi à rien ? Il voyait encore le regard inquiet d'Albafica posé sur lui quand il tentait de s'immuniser. Sa main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux, épongeait son front quand la fièvre s'emparait de son corps. Cette idée qu'ils avaient tous les deux approuvée, ce chemin vers leurs fins. Vers la disparition d'Albafica des Poissons et de Minos du Griffon. Si leur folie n'avait finalement engendré que sa mort ? A quoi lui servirait-il alors de vivre ?

Il poussa doucement la porte, craignant de trouver ce lit vide. Le soulagement s'empara de lui quand il le vit. Il se précipita à son chevet, prit sa main froide dans la sienne, y déposa des baisers. « Min kjærlighet » Il se pencha vers ses lèvres, murmura « Je suis là ». La main serrant la rose remonta sur le torse sans vie, prit son élan et enfonça la fleur dans le cœur. Le corps d'Albafica, se cambra, Minos le retint contre lui dans ses bras. C'était le moment où leur destin pouvait basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre, cet instant où le temps suspendu hésitait entre 2 futurs. Celui où il devrait errer seul, ni Spectre et plus vraiment humain portant son cœur déchiré d'avoir tué l'être aimé. Et l'autre… Cet avenir qu'il appelait de toutes ses forces. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre…

« Min kjærlighet, min kjærlighet »

La tension du combat, les épreuves pour arriver jusqu'ici, à ce moment. Le norvégien se sentait sur le point de craquer. S'il ne revenait pas… S'il ne revenait pas, il voulait juste qu'un garde, un Saint, n'importe qui, entre là maintenant et mette fin au supplice. Cette boule au creux de sa gorge, cette angoisse en lui… Il pouvait tout endurer. Mais pas le perdre.

Il le serrait si fort qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une main se leva lentement. Elle trembla un instant dans l'air avant d'essuyer la perle qui roulait sur sa joue. Les doigts étaient si froids sur sa peau, la voix n'était pas plus qu'un murmure.

« Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, Minos. »

Il releva la tête de cette nuque où le sang avait recommencé à palpiter, perdit ses yeux dans ce regard océan.

« Albafica »

Il caressa son visage, glissa la main dans son cou. Sous ses doigts, sa peau se réchauffait doucement.

* * *

Les champs de bataille ne sont que chaos lorsque le tumulte des combats cesse. Le vent balaie la poussière, la mêle au sang versé. Les cadavres regardent le ciel de leurs pupilles vides. Leurs questions restent sans réponse. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? A la fin, lorsque l'un des camps triomphe, les morts sombrent dans l'oubli.

Et il n'y eut personne pour s'interroger sur ce surplis abandonné dans le village, personne non plus pour s'étonner de la disparition d'un corps dans la Maison des Poissons.

* * *

Quelque part à l'autre bout du monde, une main glissa sur une taille. Deux corps basculèrent sur le moelleux d'un lit, quelqu'un écarta des cheveux d'une nuque, des lèvres se posèrent sur une peau brûlante. Un corps se cambra sous les caresses d'un autre. Des cheveux turquoise et argent se mêlèrent. Des soupirs se répondirent. Un murmure se fit entendre : « Min kjærlighet ».


End file.
